LOST and WEAKNESS
by ookami child
Summary: Just a romance story. CHAPTER 1: LOST. Sequel of 'MANJA'. Gaara's POV. CHAPTER 2: WEAKNESS. Sequel of 'LOST'. [GaaHina]. Warning inside. Read and review, please?
1. Chapter 1

_Lagi... khusus untuk '__saitou-senichi__'. Yang juga menyukai Hinata Hyuuga dan Sabaku no Gaara. _

_**Warning!**__ Sequel of '__**MANJA**__', AU, OOC, typo(s), 'Radar' by Britney Spears (recommended song), etc_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**LOST © ookami**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Jangan tanya kenapa aku tiba-tiba menyukai seorang Hinata Hyuuga. Memangnya perlu alasan? Kalau sudah suka ya suka saja kan? Tidak perlu berkoar kemana-mana terkait alasan riil-nya.

Cukup mengetahui kalau dia itu manis dan imut. Memiliki warna rambut aneh yang lembut. Dan juga aroma tubuh yang melenakan dan sungguh maut. Cukup itu semua. Sanggup membuat pemuda yang sedang menikmati masa puber sepertiku menjadikannya objek _wet dream_ hampir tiap malamnya. Nah, memangnya dia tidak sadar punya itu semua? Kenapa selalu bertanya kenapa aku ingin memilikinya?

Dan kenapa juga dengan wajah penuh selidik itu yang menatapku dengan wajah curiga tiap kali kuminta untuk pacaran. Gadis ini lemot atau bagaimana sih? Tidakkah dia melihat sorot mata liarku yang begitu ingin mengurungnya di kamarku untuk kumiliki sendiri? Tidakkah dia sadar bahwa aku bahkan tidak pernah mempedulikan gadis lain—kecuali ibu dan kakakku dan mereka bukan lagi seorang gadis—ketika ada atau tidaknya dia di dekatku?

_Bullshit_ dengan perasaan tidak nyamannya dengan Ino—mantan pacarku—yang kupacari entah karena alasan apa. Kenapa dia harus ribet memikirkan perasaan Ino, ketika sekarang faktanya aku menyukainya dan tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi pada gadis manja itu yang notabene adalah sahabat kecilnya?

Gadis manja itu bahkan sekarang sudah tidak peduli lagi terkait hubungannya denganku. Dia malah sedang asyik-asyiknya menikmati berpacaran dengan kekasih barunya, Shikamaru. Yang demi apapun, membuat aku dan Hinata tercengang ketika mendapati mereka jadian. Si tukang tidur yang membenci kegaduhan lebih dari apapun berpacaran dengan gadis manja tercerewet yang pernah kutemui. Tapi tentu tidak perlu heran berlebihan. Hal aneh selalu bisa terjadi di zaman sekarang. Bahkan _baka_ Naruto saja sudah jadian dengan si pantat ayam yang memiliki _gender_ sejenis dengannya. Heh...

Dan sialan benar gadis Hyuuga itu. Ini bahkan sudah hampir dua bulan lebih sejak kutunjukkan secara frontal bahwa aku menginginkannya. Sejak dia mendatangiku di bawah pohon ketika jam istirahat saat itu, besoknya aku langsung mendatanginya dan memintanya pacaran. Dengan raut wajah marah dan merona dia malah meneriakiku cowok brengsek di hadapan teman-temannya. Memangnya salahku apa? Aku dan Ino sudah putus. Aku _single_. Aku menyukainya. Memimpikannya semalaman. Dan seingatku dia juga tidak memiliki kekasih. Jadi dimana letak kebrengsekkanku kali ini?

Omong kosong dengan hobinya menjadi anggota _fans_ klub Naruto. Pemuda itu homo, apa yang bisa diharapkan darinya dibandingkan diriku yang jelas-jelas hampir tiap malam mengalami _wet dream_ dengan objek perempuan, Hinata Hyuuga.

Dan jangan pikir hanya karena mendapat teriakan dengan umpatan di hadapan umum bisa membuatku melepaskannya begitu saja. Tidakkah dia berpikir itu semakin membuatku terbakar untuk segera memilikinya?

Awalnya aku hampir saja menampilkan senyum lebar ketika mendapati Ino dan Shikamaru berpacaran. Tidak ada lagi alasan konyolnya untuk menolakku. Tapi tentu saja gadis ini berbeda, kalau tidak mana mungkin sekarang aku menggilainya.

Harga diri. Ya, tubuh mungil itu ternyata menyimpan harga diri yang menjengkelkan. Dia juga keras kepala. Terlepas dari ketidakpedulian Ino dengan ketertarikanku pada Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu dengan menyebalkannya sekarang malah menyerangku dengan banyak pertanyaan dan asumsi konyolnya.

_Kenapa tiba-tiba aku menyukainya? Baru berkenalan satu hari kenapa berani mengajak pacaran? Apa yang kusukai darinya? Punya rencana apa aku dengan memintanya pacaran? Kenapa aku tidak menyukai gadis lain saja? Kenapa aku tidak kembali pada Ino saja?_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu sukses membuat kepalaku pening, yang dilontarkannya tiap kali aku mendatanginya. Tunggu saja sampai aku membungkam bibirnya dengan bibirku. Akan kubuat dia tidak berkutik nanti.

Jangan dikira aku tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya dia bahkan sudah bisa menerka jawaban dari semua pertanyaannya. Dia cerdas, tentu saja. Aku tahu, meskipun dia tidak pernah punya pacar, tapi pengalaman karena selalu menangani masalah asmara Ino membuatnya tidak buta dengan hal-hal seperti ini.

Hanya saja, lagi-lagi, harga diri dan ego membuatnya menutup mata dan telinga. Malah memilih untuk melawanku secara frontal. Tentu saja dia salah mencari lawan. Sudah cukup aku bersabar menghadapinya.

Dengan senang aku menyambut stock kesabaranku yang semakin menipis. Dan dengan suka cita aku menikmati kegelisahannya yang menyadari bahwa sudah dekat saatnya aku bertindak. Setengah mati aku menahan untuk menerkamnya langsung selama ini. Dia cukup pintar karena kupikir dia menyadarinya, dan kuharap dia pun menyiapkan sesuatu untuk mengantisipasi. Tentu saja agar permainan ini lebih menarik nantinya.

Dan disinilah sekarang aku berdiri untuk kesekian kalinya. Di depan pintu rumah keluarga Hyuuga yang dalam beberapa malam minggu terakhir gemar kudatangi. Kuketuk pintu rumah itu dan berharap sesuai rencana bahwa penghuni utama rumah ini yang kutemui adalah orang itu, si kepala keluarga. Kadang kala kita harus menjerat musuh besarnya dulu baru bisa menguasai semua miliknya, kan?

Sesuai dengan rencana, Hiashi Hyuuga yang pertama kali menyambutku dengan tampang datarnya. Sulit menahan seringaiku ketika dia membawaku langsung ke ruang keluarga, mengingat biasanya batasku hanya sampai ruang tamu. Naik pangkat rupanya.

Pria tua itu mempersilahkanku duduk bersamanya di ruang keluarga dengan tampang sedikit enggan tapi tak sanggup menolak kenyataan. Haruskah nanti ketika pulang ke rumah aku mengucapkan terimakasih kepada si tua bangka Rei Sabaku karena mewariskan nama belakangnya padaku?

Cih! Pebisnis tetaplah pebisnis. Hanya dengan bermodal nama belakang yang sama dengan mitra bisnisnya. Hiashi Hyuuga dengan tak rela mempersilahkan aku mendekati putrinya. Ditambah lagi dengan koar-koar ayahku yang selalu memamerkan aku sebagai pewarisnya, maka hanya dengan sedikit ancaman dan ketegasan disana-sini yang tak berarti bagiku, si tua Hiashi mengizinkan aku mengajak putrinya keluar kandang. Meski hanya sekedar makan malam di luar atau menonton di bioskop, sudah patut untuk disyukuri kan?

Tapi hari ini berbeda. Seakan bisa membaca alur yang kumainkan, si tua Hyuuga itu terlihat menyiapkan diri untuk menginterogasiku.

"Aku sudah meminta Hanabi memanggil Hinata di kamarnya."

Aku hanya mengangguk menanggapi kalimat prolognya.

"Ayahmu sudah menyinggung sesuatu terkait tentangmu semalam saat kami _meeting_," ucapnya sambil terus memandangku dengan tatapan penuh selidik. "Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, bocah Sabaku?"

Aku menarik sedikit sebelah ujung bibirku. "Apa ayah sudah mengatakan pada Anda kalau dalam setengah tahun kedepan aku akan melanjutkan _study_-ku ke London?"

Hiashi mengerutkan keningnya. "Ya, dan apa kaitannya dengan hal yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Aku menatap lurus pria tua itu. "Erat kaitannya, Hyuuga-_san_. Terkait hubunganku dengan Hinata."

Kulihat Hiashi menipiskan bibirnya tanda keberatan dengan topik pembicaraanku. Memilih mengabaikannya, aku malah memperbaiki cara dudukku dengan meletakkan kedua telapak tanganku tepat di dengkul tanda bahwa aku sedikit memberikan pose meminta sesuatu dengan baik-baik padanya.

"Izinkan aku bertunangan dengan Hinata dan menikahinya setelah dia menamatkan sekolah."

Heh. Orang tua itu terdiam dengan mata tercengang menatapku. Dan apa peduliku dengan tatapan horornya?

"Aku tidak begitu menyukai sesuatu yang tidak pasti, Hyuuga-_san_. Aku butuh kepastian ketika nanti aku pergi dia tetap terikat denganku. Dan kudengar Anda juga akan mengirimnya ke London kan nanti? Jadi aku memilih tempat yang sama agar nanti memudahkan kami untuk bersama. Jadi, tidak keberatankan kalau menyerahkannya padaku?

Hiashi menatapku tajam dan mendesis. "Kau! Beraninya—"

"Aku berjanji akan menjaga dan melindunginya. Juga... mencintainya. Atas nama Sabaku dan diriku sendiri, aku berjanji Hyuuga-_san_."

Semakin menatapku tajam, eh? Tentu! Aku memotong kalimatnya tadi dengan kurang ajarnya. Tapi aku juga tidak suka bertele-tele. Dia harus tahu semua niatanku, karena memang hanya dialah kunci agar gadis Hyuuga itu mau menjadi milikku.

Hiashi memicingkan matanya. "Yakin sekali kau, memangnya Hinata menginginkanmu?"

Kembali aku menarik ujung bibirku mencoba untuk tersenyum normal penuh keyakinan. "Tentu, dan Anda yang paling tahu bagaimana responnya padaku, kan? Melawan dengan frontal tapi tidak pernah bisa menolak ajakanku. Dan tentu itu dengan izin Anda, kan?"

Semakin tipislah bibir pria berambut panjang itu, menatapku dengan kesal. "Kau brengsek sama seperti ayahmu!"

"Tapi Anda juga tahu bahwa setiap Sabaku akan selalu menepati apa yang sudah mereka ikrarkan. Aku akan membahagiakan Hinata, maka itulah yang akan ku lakukan."

Kulihat dia melipat tangannya di dada. Mendengus kesal. Masih dengan tatapan penuh kejengkelan padaku. Tidak perlu takut dengan tatapannya, toh pria itu tidak akan menemukan celah lagi untuk mengulur-ulur waktu. Dia pasti paham dengan keseriusanku, mengerti dengan semua yang kuucapkan, dan tidak menemukan alasan logis untuk menolaknya.

Beberapa saat tanpa memutus kontak mata denganku, akhirnya dia menghela nafas panjang, tanda kemenanganku hampir dekat. "Kalian masih terlalu muda. Tapi—yah, kadang hal seperti ini memang harus dipastikan sedini mungkin. Aku suka sifat optimismu. Atau bisa kusebut 'memaksa'? Cih! Memang seperti itulah kan pewaris Sabaku bersikap?"

Aku hanya menyeringai tipis mendengar komentarnya.

"Jawabanku tergantung Hinata, meskipun sudah terlihat kalau dia—yah, tergantung bagaimana kau membujuknya nanti. Tapi dengan syarat! Asalkan kau menepati semua ucapanmu, maka akan kubebaskan dari teror keluarga Hyuuga."

Saatnya menampilkan seringai kemenangan. "Tentu, Hyuuga-_san_. Aku akan menepati janjiku, dan terkait keputusan Hinata—biar aku yang mengurusnya. Dia akan setuju, kupastikan itu."

Kembali pria itu menghembuskan nafas tanda tak rela tapi lagi-lagi tak bisa menolak. Saat ini akulah pemuda yang paling tepat bersama putri sulungnya, dan dia tahu itu. Sia-sia saja berusaha mengabaikannya.

"Bolehkan aku menjemputnya langsung ke kamar? Kupikir dia enggan turun sendiri menemuiku. Hanya ingin mengajaknya makan di luar. Tidak akan pulang terlalu malam. Aku janji.

"Hm," pria tua itu hanya mendengus dan beranjak meninggalkanku. Sepertinya dia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri karena keputusannya menyerahkan putri kesayangannya padaku. Sungguh malang nasib orang tua itu.

.

.

Kulangkahkan kaki menaiki tangga menuju kamar Hinata. Belum sampai di depan pintu kamar gadis itu, aku berpapasan dengan adik bungsunya, Hanabi.

Gadis itu menaikkan alis menatapku dengan tampang heran, takjub, dan penuh tanya. "Kau diperbolehkan naik kemari?"

Aku menyeringai.

Hanabi memicingkan mata sembari ikut menyeringai licik. "Kau berhasil?"

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dengan masih terus menyeringai pada calon adik iparku.

"Dasar brengsek!" ucapnya dengan kekehan. "Sekarang aku ingin lihat bagaimana kau menangani _nee-chan_. Dia bahkan tidak berniat menemuimu malam ini."

"Kau cukup duduk manis dan lihat. Kupastikan tahun depan kau sudah jadi adik iparku," kutinggalkan dia yang semakin terkekeh mendengar kalimatku. Benar-benar berbeda dengan kakaknya yang penuh antisipasi. Hanabi jauh lebih santai. Tapi siapa yang bisa mengalahkan pesona Hinata di mataku? Gadis itu tetap no.1 bagiku.

.

.

Hal pertama yang menyapaku saat memasuki kamarnya adalah aroma lavender yang langsung menyerobok di indra penciumanku. Benar-benar Hinata. Ah, haruskah aku mengatakan ini tempat paling indah dan melenakan di muka bumi ini? Semuanya penuh dengan segala atribut Hinata. Bahkan warna-warna lembut di kamar ini sama sekali tidak mempengaruhiku yang sangat tidak menyukai hal-hal feminim.

Kulihat dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Dengan posisi tengkurap di ranjang membelakangiku sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Hana-_chan_. Sudah kubilang hari ini aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya. Suruh ayah untuk memintanya pulang!"

Aku menyilangkan tangan di dada sembari menatap menelusuri tubuhnya. Menyeringai untuk kesekian kalinya karena menyadari betapa indahnya makhluk di hadapanku ini.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau—" dia berbalik, "Kyaaaa...!" Haruskah kubilang teriakannya indah di telingaku?

"Ga-Gaara!?" dia menatapku dengan tampang terkejut tak percaya. "Se-sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Menjemputmu. Hanabi bilang kau tidak mau turun kalau tidak kujemput."

"Hah!? Aku tidak—argh, Hanabi bohong!"

Aku mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

"Ce-cepat keluar dari kamarku!" teriaknya lagi. "Kalau tidak akan kupanggil ayah biar dia—"

"Ayahmu juga menyuruhku untuk menyusulmu ke sini." Sedikit lagi kebohongan tidak masalah, kan?

"Apa?" sungguh wajah merona dengan mata bulat melolotnya sangat imut bagiku. "Tidak mungkin!"

Lagi-lagi aku mengangkat bahu dan memilih untuk kembali menyeringai sembari mendekatinya yang sekarang sudah bergerak mundur seperti kelinci yang terpojokkan. "Manis."

"A-apanya?" tanyanya dengan kegugupan.

"_Baby doll_-mu."

Dia terkesiap dan menunduk memandang setelan gaun tidur berwarna merah bertali satu yang tengah dipakainya.

"Kyaaaa...!" dengan cepat dia menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya.

Aku terkekeh dan memilih duduk di ujung ranjang dengan tatapan masih tertuju padanya. "Sekarang menyukai warna merah, eh?"

Dengan wajah semakin memerah ditatapnya aku dengan pandangan tak percaya penuh kejengkelan.

"Aku suka. Nanti kubelikan lagi yang lebih seksi dari ini. Tapi warna merah lagi, ya!?"

"Mesum!" dilemparkannya bantal ke arahku yang tentu saja dengan mudah kutangkis. "Beraninya kau—"

"Cepat ganti pakaian. Kita makan di luar. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak mau! Pergi saja sendiri sana! Lagi pula apa sih yang mau kau bicarakan? Paling-paling hal itu lagi. Dan jawabanku tidak!"

Ck! Benar-benar gadis ini!

Kugerakkan badan untuk lebih mendekatinya yang kini sudah terdesak di kepala ranjang. Kutatap tajam tepat di manik lavendernya. Kuraih ujung dagunya dengan sebelah tanganku sembari mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya.

"Kali ini hal penting! Dan kau harus mendengarkanku," kudesiskan setiap kata agar dia mengerti kondisinya sudah berubah sekarang. "Jangan mencoba menolakku lagi. Karena ini terakhir kalinya aku bermain lembut. Setelah ini, kalau kau masih menolak, terpaksa aku memilih jalan pintas. Dan kau mengerti kan maksudnya apa?"

Dia terdiam masih dengan mata terbelalak menatapku. Sudah belajar rupanya untuk bersikap kooperatif padaku.

"Ayahmu sudah mengizinkanku untuk memilikimu. Jadi percuma saja melawan. Nanti kau yang akan kelelahan sendiri." kegesekkan ibu jariku di pipi porselennya yang lembut.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Hinata," kulekatkan keningku ke keningnya. "Sangat."

"Jadi—" perlahan kesentuhkan bibirku ke bibir merah mudanya yang kini menatapku dengan tubuh yang menegang, "turuti saja kemauanku. Karena aku tahu kau juga menginginkanku."

Sekali lagi kukecup bibir manisnya kemudian beranjak turun dari ranjang dan menjauh menuju pintu. "Bersiap-siaplah. Kutunggu di luar."

Tidak perlu berbalik menatapnya untuk kembali memastikan. Tidak perlu khawatir dia tidak akan keluar kamar. Karena aku tahu, hari ini adalah klimaks-nya. Dia tidak akan menolak. Tidak akan sanggup menolak lagi. Dia kalah. Jelas akulah pemenangnya. Bahkan mungkin sejak pertama kali kami berbincang. Aku sudah memenangkan hatinya. Dan peduli setan dengan segala harga diri dan ego yang dimilikinya atas nama persahabatan. Karena hanya masalah waktu untuk membuatnya berada di genggamanku.

...

_Confidence is a must_

_Cockiness is a plus_

_Hey baby..._

_Whether it's now or later_

_I've got you..._

_You can't shake me_

_Cause I got you on my radar_

_Whether you like it or not_

_It ain't gonna stop_

_Cause I got you on my radar_

_I got you..._

**Radar © Britney Spears**

_._

_._

**_The End_**

_._

_._

_._

_**Thank u for reading^^**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**Please!?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning! **__Just a fluffy story, __Sequel '__**LOST'**__, AU,__ Rate T semi M__, __Out of Character__, typo(s), etc *__**standard applied**__*_

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**WEAKNESS**** © ookami**

.

.

.

* * *

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain melihat 'milikmu' bergerak indah di depan mata sekaligus berdampingan dengan lukisan alam yang melatarbelakanginya. Bahkan pemandangan dari siluet sang surya yang tengah menenggelamkan dirinya saja tak mampu menandingi keindahan sosok itu yang tengah menyita semua perhatianmu.

Entah seperti apa Gaara harus menggambarkan secara verbal betapa luarbiasa sosok itu di matanya. Terlalu indah. Terlalu mempesona. Selalu memikat. Dan sangat menjerat.

Ingin rasanya Gaara menempatkan sosok itu hanya di kamar pribadinya. Mengurungnya dan tak berniat berbagi pandangan dengan orang lain. Tapi tentu itu tak bisa, sosok itu sama sepertinya, manusia. Menuntut untuk selalu dibebaskan meskipun tak terbantahkan dia sudah menjadi milik Gaara seutuhnya. Dan hanya dengan sedikit rengekan manja darinya, maka Gaara takkan bisa berkutik dan tak kuasa menolak semua keinginannya.

_Sial!_ Mengingat kelemahannya terhadap seseorang itu kadang membuat Gaara menjadi sangat frustasi menghadapinya.

Seperti saat ini. Bisa-bisanya dia menyetujui permintaan seorang Sabaku Hinata untuk merayakan kelulusan Gaara dari studinya dengan berlibur di tempat pilihan gadis—er, wanita itu maksudnya. Tak masalah sebenarnya dengan rencana liburannya, tapi tempatnya itu yang membuat kesal Gaara saat ini.

Hinata memilih berlibur ke pantai yang penuh dengan keramaian. Padahal dia jelas-jelas sudah tau kalau suaminya tak menyukai suasana seperti itu. Dimana banyak makhluk sejenis Gaara yang dengan buas menancapkan pandangan mereka pada sosok istrinya yang tengah mengenakan dress tipis khas gadis-gadis pantai lainnya.

Gaara benci itu.

Ingin menghajar satu-persatu para makhluk sialan itu? Tentu tak bisa, karena ini tempat umum. Hak mereka untuk melayangkan pandangan mereka sesuka hati. Melarang istrinya mengenakan dress tipis nan imut itu? Sudah dilakukannya, tapi tentu tak berhasil karena langsung diserang rengekan manis dari Hinata, siapa yang tahan? Lagipula itu pakaian yang paling bisa ditoleransi Gaara, daripada membiarkan istrinya mengenakan bikini, kan? Sialan!

_Sabar_. Hanya itu yang bisa dilontarkan Gaara dalam hati. Tinggal menunggu matahari benar-benar bersembunyi, maka saat itulah waktu Gaara untuk bertindak.

Beberapa hari berada di pantai umum ini membuat Gaara tak leluasa menguasai istrinya. Saat siang, Hinata akan melepaskan diri dari jangkauan Gaara dan sibuk menikmati liburan musim panasnya. Sedikit mengabaikan suaminya. Dan tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Gaara selain membiarkannya.

Tapi malam hari? Jangan harap Gaara akan melepaskannya, toleransi hanya berlaku pada siang terik. Saat matahari tenggelam, maka Hinata mau tidak mau harus kembali ke tempat dimana dia seharusnya berada. Tak ada kompromi. Seutuhnya. Sepenuhnya. Dipelukan suaminya. Digenggaman Gaara.

Membayangkan bahwa beberapa waktu lagi 'miliknya' akan kembali ke tempatnya membuat Gaara tak bisa menyembunyikan seringai. Lihat apa yang bisa dilakukannya sesaat lagi ketika wanita itu datang menyongsong dirinya.

.

.

.

"Gaara!"

Gaara tersenyum tipis memandang siluet wanita bertubuh mungil yang tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Sudah puas?" ucap Gaara saat Hinata sudah mencapai dirinya dengan sedikit terengah.

Hinata menggeleng dengan bibir tersenyum sambil menggerakkan sebelah tangan untuk merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan diterpa angin pantai. "Besok lagi, ya?"

Cantik. Siapa yang tahan dengan pemandangan itu? Seketika membuat Gaara tak bisa menghentikan tangannya untuk segera meraih pinggang ramping istrinya dan melekatkan pada tubuhnya. Kemudian dengan gemas menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil wanita itu.

"Uhmm… Gaa… ra!"

Gaara melepaskan lumatannya dan memandang Hinata dengan wajah pura-pura bertanya.

"Kita dilihat orang-orang." Cicit Hinata sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada suaminya.

"Lalu?" Gaara terkekeh, "Hak-ku melakukannya dimana saja aku mau, kan?"

Hinata mendongak dengan cemberut dan memukul pelan punggung Gaara yang tengah dipeluknya, "Kau ini! Menyebalkan!"

"Lagipula ini sepadan dengan kesenanganmu bermain diluar seharian. Meninggalkanku."

"Siapa suruh suka sekali bersembunyi di cottage?" sahut Hinata dengan nada jengkel, "Inikan liburan untukmu."

Gaara menyeringai, "Aku lebih senang kita merayakannya di kamar seharian, sayang." Bisiknya dengan seduktif tepat di telinga Hinata.

"Mesum!" Hinata terpekik kegelian ketika nafas Gaara menggelitik telinganya.

Kembali Gaara terkekeh dengan mata berkilat, "_You know me so well, Love_. Sekarang ayo kita kembali. Aku menagih syarat lainnya." Gaara menggenggam tangan Hinata dan menariknya menuju cottage mereka.

"E-eh, Gaara! Tunggu dulu!" Hinata berusaha menahan langkah kakinya yang sayang sekali tak berpengaruh apapun, karena Gaara tak menghiraukan dan terus menarik istrinya dengan penuh semangat. "Aku lapar. Kita makan dulu ya?"

Gaara berbalik dan memandang intens tepat di manik mata istrinya, "Aku sudah pesan makanan khusus untukmu, sayang. Kau bisa makan sepuasnya dulu, setelah itu baru kita…" dia sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya sembari kembali menyeringai melihat wajah merona Hinata.

_Damn!_ Tentu saja Hinata melihatnya. Kilatan mata penuh gairah milik suaminya yang sudah dihafalnya luar kepala. Syarat lainnya? Ck! Inilah menyebalkannya memiliki suami seperti Sabaku Gaara. Apapun keinginan Hinata memang hampir selalu dipenuhi lelaki itu, sayangnya pemenuhan itu harus bersyarat. Dan tentu saja syaratnya tak jauh-jauh dari hal yang selalu saja membuat Hinata menahan nafas penuh kekesalan. Yang mana lebih didominasi dengan kemesuman.

Tentu saja lelaki itu hanya bermesum ria padanya. Coba saja kalau berani melakukan itu pada wanita lain. Hinata tidak segan-segan melakukan hal yang akan membuat Sabaku Gaara menyesal seumur hidupnya.

Dan syarat kali ini berkaitan dengan permintaan Hinata untuk bisa menikmati liburannya dengan bermain sepuasnya di pantai tanpa kekangan dari Gaara. Dan itu sangat mahal bayarannya. Tentu saja dia harus siap sedia untuk memuaskan suaminya setiap malam selama liburan ini tanpa komplain. Tanpa rengekan. Dan tanpa perlawanan. Entah apalagi yang akan dilakukan suaminya itu malam ini untuk menuntut syarat sialan itu.

.

.

.

Seperti biasanya. Keduanya terengah dengan kulit mengkilat penuh keringat. Tubuh salah satunya bahkan sudah dipenuhi bercak-bercak merah yang jelas takkan hilang dalam hitungan jam.

Gaara menurunkan sebelah kaki Hinata dari pundaknya dengan perlahan, kemudian menggerakkan kepalanya mendekati wajah merona Hinata. Dikecupnya bibir bengkak istrinya penuh kelembutan, dilanjutkan dengan membenamkan wajahnya di leher wanita itu sembari berbisik, "Jangan diminum lagi, ya?"

"Hmm?" Hinata yang masih kelelahan hanya mampu menjawab sekenanya dengan mata terpejam sembari mengelus pelan pundak suaminya.

"Pilnya." Lanjut Gaara sambil terus menjilati telinga Hinata dengan gemas. "Aku ingin Sabaku junior tahun ini."

Seketika Hinata membuka mata dan memandang horor wajah suaminya, "E-eh?"

"Kenapa, sayang?" Gaara menyeringai jahil

"Ta-tapi… kuliahku masih setahun lagi, Gaara."

"Lalu?" Gaara menopangkan tubuh pada kedua siku lengannya yang mengurung tubuh Hinata. "Berhenti saja tidak masalah, kan?"

"Apa!?" Seketika Hinata mendorong tubuh Gaara dengan sekuat tenaga. Seperti itu akan berpengaruh saja. Nyatanya sedikitpun tubuh Gaara tak bergerak dari hadapannya.

"Tidak!"

"Sayang!" Masih saja Gaara menjelajahkan jemarinya di area dada Hinata. Favoritnya.

"Ti—dak!" Masih saja Hinata berusaha mendorong tubuh kokoh Gaara yang sedikitpun tak bergeser darinya.

Gaara menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mendonggakkan wajah untuk menatap tajam wanita yang tengah dalam kungkungan lengannya. Didapatinya manik lavender Hinata menatapnya dengan raut menantang.

Istrinya ini. Benar-benar… selalu saja…

"Ambil cuti!"

"Tidak!"

"Hinata!"

"TI—DAK!"

Lama mereka bertatapan tanpa ada yang mau mengalah. Tapi siapa Gaara sampai bisa menang melawan tatapan seorang Sabaku Hinata? Yang ada Gaara semakin bergairah ketika mendapati tatapan menantang dari istrinya itu. Pilihan untuknya cuma ada dua. Pertama, memenangkan berdebatan ini dengan sedikit kekerasan tapi berakhir dengan Hinata yang merajuk. Kedua, menurunkan sedikit harga dirinya untuk mengalah dengan tenang dan melanjutkan aktivitas bercinta mereka.

Tentu saja Gaara akan selalu memilih yang kedua kalau bayarannya adalah bisa mencumbu Hinata sepuasnya.

Tapi ingatlah! Bukan Sabaku Gaara namanya kalau tidak bisa mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Dengan berlagak menghembuskan nafas panjang, akhirnya bungsu Sabaku itu melembutkan pandangannya tanda menyerah. "Terserahlah."

Hinata tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan dengan senang hati membiarkan bibir dan lidah suaminya kembali bergerilya di lehernya.

"Yang jelas mereka sudah kubuang." Lanjut Gaara sambil terus membelai tubuh istrinya.

Hinata mengerutkan kening, "Apanya?"

Kembali Gaara memandang wajah Hinata dengan seringai penuh kelicikan. "Pilnya. Kubuang. Semuanya."

Seketika Hinata terbelalak dengan mulut ternganga. "A-apa kau bilang!?"

Gaara hanya terkekeh melihat mata melotot Hinata yang sungguh sangat manis bagi penglihatannya.

"Dimana kau membuangnya!?" teriak Hinata penuh kemurkaan.

"Kloset."

"A-apa!?"

"Dan sekarang aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan untuk mencari pil sialan itu."

Hinata terdiam dan hanya mampu mengedipkan mata beberapa saat sebelum kembali menyuarakan suaranya.

"GAARA…!"

.

.

.

_**The End**_

.

.

.

_**A/n:**__ Lagi-lagi… saya membuat cerita dengan tema fluffy seperti ini. Yah—sementara hanya ini kemampuan saya dalam membuat cerita. Belum bisa bikin fict yang greget dan menantang dan berdarah dan horror dan penuh konflik *__**dia kepengen banget**__* Semoga readers nggak bosan dengan tulisan saya. Ketemu lagi di sekuel berikutnya. Bye._

.

.

.

_**Special thanks**__: saitou-senichi, kirei-neko, cueekujana-agro, Haenaaz1, riekincchan, hinataholic, suli hime, HinaHimeLovers8, Uchiha Hinahime, Yaoumi-S, Iekhakyu, pororo90, lena-meylia, uchihapachira, Hakkuna Matata, and silent readers._

_._

_._

_._

_**Thank **__**yo**__**u for reading**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**Please!?**_


End file.
